Lunchtime Stories with Kitty and Jubilee
by Dreamlover1102
Summary: There wasn't much to do in Xavier's school, so lunchtime became Kitty and Jubes time to bring pizzaz to their friends' lives. Pure Silly-ness!


**Lunchtime Stories with Kitty and Jubilee**

**By: Savannah Hottinger**

**Hey guys, I'm back with another story. I don't know if I want this to be a collections of stories, just a one shot, or a multi-chaptered story...so I'm gonna write this chapter or whatever and let you guys decide on what you wanna read. A.) Collection of Stories B.) One-shot, or C.) A Multi-Chaptered story. Let me know in your reviews. Alright, enough of my babbiling...on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: HA! I WISH I OWNED X-MEN! If I did...Logan and Rogue would be together...But sadly, I don't own it and so I have to write fanfictions...**

A wolf of a grin appeared on the man's face as eaves-dropped into the busle coming from the table in front of him. He had been staking out the table from behind them and learning their day-to-day patterns during lunchtime, finding them highly amusing. It had peaked his interest no longer than a week ago when had caught wind of the conversation going on, and had been listening ever since. He quietly laughed to himself at his unavoidable excitement when he saw the two "ring-leaders" sit down and address the rest of the table. Let the entertainment begin.

"Meeting now in session." Announced Jubilee as her and Kitty sat at the table with their lunches, and fellow friends.

There wasn't much to do in Xavier's school when their life wasn't being threatened, or with the time-consuming classes that left them with barely enough brain cells to think of the important matters. Like couples, the latest gossip, Jubilee's fashion do's and don'ts, and other trivial but important matters that teenager's like to talk about.

And with all the commotion and tumoil going on with mutants being "out of the closet" so to speak, Jubilee and Kitty had tooken apon themselves to distract their friends from all the depressing, distressing, and bleak things going on. They considered lunchtime their time to bring the pizzaz sunshine back into people's lives. That, and it gives them excuse to gossip, and people actually listen and partipate without judging and bashing others.

After a few sessions of this, it became a pattern, and more organized. Eventually, a title was produced and thus, it became tradition. Lunchtime became Lunchtime with Kitty and Jubilee, to Lunchtime Stories with Kitty and Jubilee.

"I would like to first say hello! Hope everyone's day is going well!" Kitty greeted.

Various mumbles of hi, and good, and the occasional ok came forth from the table occupants. When the table became quiet again, the meeting continued.

"Ok, so now that that's out of way, Onto the First order of business. Best Couple winners of the month go to Kitty and Bobby, for being so damn cute. Congrats guys." Jubilee informed.

Kitty blushed, reaching out to take Bobby's hand. Congratulations came force from the rest of the group, making Kitty's blush deepen. Jubilee came to the rescue though.

"Now, I know you guys are waiting for a story, but I have a few things to get out of the way first. This week fashion's do's award goes to Rogue for her ability to make the punk look look cool and not so intimidating. Congrats!" Jubilee said, and Rogue scowled at this, " And I know you're about to bite my head off because you wear those clothes to look different and not cool, but you look awesome, Chica. So...the award goes to you whether you like it or not. Now, I'm sorry I have to bust you out Bobby, but you've got to learn that turtle-necks went out of style years ago. So, this week fashion don't's bashing goes to you."

Bobby had the decency to look embarassed, and everyone snickered.

The man at the table behind them grunted quietly in approval. As if he'd ever be caught dead in a turtle-neck. He glanced at Rogue, who sat at the end of the table. She was snickering with the rest of the group, and this brought a smile to his face. She had come a long way from being the out-cast to making friends. Kitty started talking again, and he reluctantly pulled his eyes away form Rogue.

"Thank you Jubilee for your weeks Fashion Do's and Don't's. Now, that leaves one more thing on the list to discuss before the story. I don't know about you but I've noticed that the teachers have become alittle more up-tight than usually and by saying that, that means Scott Summers has been an uber prick! Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks this?" Kitty asked, slightly ranting.

Several people in the group agreed, especially Pyro, whole-heartily.

"So, Jubes and I came to the decision that we need to losen them up. Now we can't neccessarily force Lunchtime Stories with Myself and Jubilee, but maybe we can give them alittle piece of us and our cause. So...We decided Beachday with Kitty and Jubilee! Imagine spending a whole day at a secret beach with just about everyone who wants to go, filled with warm sunshine, good friends, water-games, beach volley ball, and all that fun. It gives not only the teachers, but ourselves as well, at least one day to be completely relaxed. Doesn't that sound nice?" Kitty suggested.

"I agree. We all need a break." Rogue spoke up.

Noddes came from the rest, and Jubilee smacked her hand on the table.

"So it's decided then, we approach Storm and Xavier tomorrow at Lunchtime." Jubilee declared, and that was that.

"OK! Fun time now! Do we have a story for you!" Kitty said, immediatly perking up.

Everyone seemed to sit up staighter and all conversations stopped. The man who had been Eaves-dropping concentrated soley on the two young girls, while he listened intently. He bashed himself mentally for being such a secret gossip-lover and prayed that no one, especially Scott Summers, found out.

"You'll never believe what Kitty and I seen last night!!" Jubes exclaimed in her excitement. The group began to fidget impatiently, Some voicing their thoughts, and even a rude "on with it" from Pyro came forth.

"Well...Kitty and I had been prowling the hospital wing for our own investigation on a quiet rumor we over-heard from Jean the other day..."

...

_Kitty and Jubilee stalked silently through the hallways, headed for Hank McCoy's office. The door emerged at the end of the hallway, and Jubes put a finger to her lips to inrform Kitty to be quiet._

_As they strained to listen, slowly the heard voices coming from room._

_"Storm...Do you think that maybe, we're taking this a bit too fast...?" Was the soft rumble from Dr. Hank McCoy. There was an audilbe sigh from the room's other occupant._

_Jubilee's eyebrows rose, slightly miffed. Kitty let a small smile grace her lips and pointed back toward the door when Storm began to speak. _

_"Oh Hank...I know this is sudden, but I just can't help the way I feel. We've been flirting like mad the minute you walked through the front door...and I guess I got alittle tired of waiting. I know with all the problems going on that maybe, it's alittle out of the blue...but...I just...I can't help it." She spoke, her voice rising and falling from the emotions consuming her._

_"Ororo...You're to good to me..." his sigh was heard, " You're right though. I'm tired of waiting, and I'm glad I have you now."_

_There was a giddy laugh from Storm, and hearty chuckle from Hank._

_"So, when do you think we should make it public knowlege? I know Xavier and Jean know, they can't really help that. Scott must know because Jean...that leaves Logan, Night-Crawler, and the students. How do you think they'll take it?" The beast of a man asked._

_Storm laughed._

_"Logan will probably make some comment about it, but I know he'll secretly be pleased. The students...I don't see them starting a riot or anything and I'm sure this will make a good story for Kitty and Jubilee...and Night-crawler..." She was cut off by a growl._

_"Will you stop that Hank!? It was small fling and nothing more..." _

_"I can't help it...The thought of another man touching you makes my blood boil..."_

_Jubilee and Kitty hopped around quietly, relishing in their new found gossip, and also the cuteness of it all._

_"We shouldn't have to make it public though...I'm sure Kitty and Jubilee will figure it out soon, and they'll most likely do the work for us."_

_"Yeah, they seem good at that, don't they? Come here..." He called._

_Footsteps were heard and Kitty and Jubes peaked in just in time to catch Storm and Hank kiss._

...

"So, I guess it's safe to say that Storm and The Beast might be making Next months Best Couple." Jubilee finished.

"That's so great that Storm found someone good for her." Warren piped up.

Others agreed. After a few moments of contemplaton on this new nugget of news, Kitty cleared her throat, and the friends's attention went to them.

"Ok...recap on today's meeting...Best Couple of the month went to me and Bobby. Rogue won Fashion Do's award for the week, and I'm gonna have to buy a new wardrobe for Bobby. Tomorrow at Lunch we're approaching Xavier and Storm about having a Beachday, and last but certainly not least, Storm has got herself a man. Anything else to cover?" Kitty summed up, looking at Jubilee for more information she might want to add.

"One more thing before I adjourn this meeting. If any new members would like to join...they are welcome to. It beats stalking our table!" She addressed, looking behind her to the man who had been listening in.

An embarrassed scowl graced his features and he scoffed.

"As if I'd join in your silly antics." He said gruffily, standing up and throwing his finished lunch away.

As he walked away, he could hear the group's snickers and he growled.

"Haha. He's so busted." Laughed Kitty.

Rogue watched as Wolverine made his way out of the lunch room in quite the tiff. A smile, shy, quiet laugh made it's way out of her mouth.

"Meeting adjourned."


End file.
